Las apariencias engañan
by Junengrey
Summary: la continuacion de Obsecion extrema


Las apariencias engañan 

-Estabamos en problemas , Matt tenía atrapado a Davis su posible segunda victima , su daga estaba en el cuello de mi amigo , Akemi lloraba desconsolada , estaba muy preocupada de su Novio ya nombrado , todos estabamos aterrados , pero yo estaba Muy triste , Ken mi amor , mi principe , mi todo estaba muerto , no creo que haya sobrevivido al caer de el 5to piso de este edificio ..pero algo se torna raro y es que se escucha a una voz femenina muy familiar..pero con un tono más serio que de costumbre..

-dejalo en paz o acabare contigo ...Matt..- se escuchaba desde el fondo del pasillo acercandoce

-Matt se paralizo al oir la voz , su cuerpo se torno rigido y solto de imediato a Davis este se fue corriendo al balcon sin que matt reaccionara , estaba en estadso de Shock por la voz que le advertia ...

-de apoco la figura que se acercaba , se hacía tenue y apreciable , si , era alguien conocida , era la mejor amiga de mi hermana Momoe , era la Hermana de Davis , Jun motomiya quien amenazaba con atacar a Matt si algo le ocurriece a su hermano pequeño..

-"No por que seas tu precisamente , dejare que lastimes a mi hermano , suelta el arma!"-ordeno seria ella..

-"¿Piensas que debo obedecerte? ¿quién te crees que eres tu para darme ordenes?"-preguntaba sarcasticamente ese imbecil.

-Jun miro al balcon ignorando el sarcasmo de Matt con su silencio, me miro a mi como queriendome decir algo , diriji mi vista al balcon , y alli estaba el .. Mi principe , en brazos de Davis , mi amigo había rescatado a la razon de mi vida , le estaba muy agradecida .

Ken no había alcanzado a caer , se afirmo , me senti tan culpable por todo lo que intente hacer para conquistarlo , sacarle celoz con Matt fue una verdadera estupidez , me sentía tan mal , tan culpable que aun que me moría de ganas de ir a abrasarle no podía hacerlo ..

En eso Matt intento atacar con la Daga a mi principe , como si no fuera suficiente , pero , Jun azoto su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de ese desgraciado , dejandolo inmovil y permitiendo así quitarle fasilmente su Daga.

-"Te dije que no dejaría que lastimaras a mi hermano , pero tampoco dejare que lastimes a su amigo , mas vale que te vayas antes de que tenga que llamar a la policía"-advirtio la hermana de Davis.

-Matt tomo sus cosas en silencio , se marcho del el departamento despidiendoce con un rudo portazo en la puerta.

-"Ken estas bien?" preguntaba Jun motomiya seriamente y sin mirarle.

-.."si" –respondía mi amado

-no queria mirarle , no quería que mirara , sentía vergüenza por haber sido una inutil , de seguro , Kari se quedara con el , despues de todo ella en vez de ayudarme con el se empeño en conquistarlo la traidora , prefiero eso a que mi Ken este muerto.

-en eso noto una mirada sobre mí la de el , mi principe me estaba mirando y yo , toda avergonzada , no pude aguantar que mis lagrimas calleran en silencio , me sentía culpable .

-"Yolei...tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo a solas?"-pregunto mi adorado

-no podía creerlo me estaba pidiendo hablar conmigo a solas sin embargo , de seguro quería desirme lo estupida que soy , de todos modos al ser Ken tan amable para los demas tenía que mantener esa imagen , no creo que me diga lo imbecil que soy en publico.

-"puedo prestarles mi pieza para que no tengan que salir"-Sugirio Jun.

-"gracias"-respondio mi hombre mientras me llevaba de la mano al cuarto de la mencionada.

-entramos , estaba todo ordenado , el vio una silla que estaba en el ordenador , la tomo y ..

-"sientate"-me pidio el

-obedecí en silencio

-se quedo mirandome en silencio por un buen rato..hasta que

-"Yolei..este ...Matt ..digo..el es tu novio, no debería aguantar que tu novio te forzara a hacer cosas que no quieres"

-"el no es nada mío , ni mi novio , ni nada"-respondi casi en sollozos

-"entonces por que te acompaño hoy?" pregunto serio

-"por que..."no pude seguir hablando por que me puse a llorar ademas , no quería ahora revelar mis sentimientos a el , despues de tan vergonsozo bochorno.

-senti su mano en mi hombro , que se torno suave su otra mano en la mía , me levanto de el asiento , para abrasarme , para consolarme , estaba muy deprimida y avegonzada.

-"perdoname "-alcance a decir entre mi llanto "por ser una tonta , por haberte causado casi la muerte"-termine de decir.

-"no tienes por que pedir perdon , no lo hagas porfabor"-dijo mi principe avariciandome con sus delicadas manos en mi hombro.

-entre tanto llanto me entro sueño y me empece a acurrucar por inercia de el pecho que me acogía , el pecho con el que siempre soñe en refugiarme allí, trate de no dormirme pero mis piernas cedieron a caer y fui agarrada con firmeza de mi hombre .

-el me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama de Jun para dejarme durmiendo allí . se alejo de mí para dirijirce a la puerta , pero se devolvio a mí.

-"afuera no hay nadie , de seguro estan en el patio juganmdo Futboll"-dijo tranquilamente el.

-estabamos solos en el apartamento motomiya , a pesar de tener sueño , mis nervioos estaban presente , mi corazon estaba latiendo rapido , Ken se acerco a la cama se recosto a mi lado , me abrazo y me acerco a el para decirme algo al oido..

-"Yolei ..yo.." –pero algo interrumpio , era su Movil

-"diga, Kari, a este...lo siento , pero , me retracto ...pero de verdad , lo siento...como quieras , ...adios.

-había hecho algo que nunca pense que haría , rechazar a Kari , ni un hombre se había atrevido a rechasarla a ella , despues de todo ella era bonita , no como yo .

-"Yolei...no pude soportar el verte con el"

-"con quien?"

-"Con Matt"

-"Ken?"

-"...tu que es lo que sientes por mi?"

-me dejo en silencio , pense en ocultarlo , pero , esta sería mi unica oportunidad , no tendría otra , era ahora o nunca.

-"Ken , ...tu me ...YO TE AMO" –al carajo con los rodeos .

-pude ver que los perfectos ojos de Ken se abrian de asombro el que seguía abrasandome , se aferro más contra mí . esta vez me abraso con fuerza casi salvaje.

-"..yo a ti...tambien ...Yolei" –decía el

-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y de quien venían esas palabras , estaba muy sorprendida , y emocionada que comence a llorar denuvo.

-nos dormimos abrazados , Yo y mi hombre ..pero que sera el de mí ahora?

Continuara.

Este capitulo es mio 100 pronto más!!! D


End file.
